Ment-ire
by ToysLait's
Summary: Harry se retrouve chez les Dursley pour les vacances de Pâque à cause d'un Dumbledore manipulateur. Néanmoins, Potter Junior va voir sa vie changer en allant dans son grenier. TMJ/HP avec en prime Snape père. Parsemé de Hurt/comfort et d'Humor comme je les aime. Enjoy ! {Chap 2 UP}
1. Prologue : Complexité

**Hello tout le monde !**

Première fiction que je poste ici, faut que je fête ça *cours partout* Sinon, sinon ...

**Disclaimer** : Tout à J.K. Rowling

**Pairing :** [TMV/HP]

Voilà l'histoire, j'espère que j'vais la tenir c'te fois! Mais j'vous assure j'ferais de mon mieux. Fighting ! Et bonne lecture !

**Les paroles** entre guillemet

**Les pensées** en italique -que je n'est pas encore mis-

* * *

**-Avril 1995 – Vacances de Pâque – 4 Privet Drive-**

« Garçon ! Apporte-moi mon sac de golf et mon manteau ! » Brailla de bon matin un homme tenant plus d'une gelée à la fraise qu'autre chose.

On entendit alors des pas précipités se faire entendre près du vestibule avant de voir un jeune homme déboulé les lunettes de travers et les affaires demandés à chaque bras.

« Quel bon à rien … Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » S'exclama l'oncle Vernon où transperçait un mépris évident pour ledit bon à rien. « Bien, tu connais la suite, tout doit être terminé ce soir quand je rentrerais. »

Harry Potter car c'était bien lui n'eu même pas le temps de placer un mot que la porte d'entrée claqua. Foutu Dumbledore qui avait voulu qu'il rentre pour « une semaine de détente ». Détente ces fesses ouais ! Abattu et habitué, il se traîna pas motivé pour deux sous dans la cuisine pour commencer ces tâches quotidiennes. Jardinage sous les directives de la tante Pétunia, ménage, lessive, repassage, peindre des clôtures déjà blanche sans oublier bien sur, cuisiner. A la fin de la pluvieuse après-midi, il en était à grincer des dents et à maudire cette la famille qui n'en était pas une pour lui. Sans compter que Sirius ne lui avait toujours pas écrit. Deux mois, qu'il attendait ! Et rien. Tout ça à cause de foutu Dumbledore

C'est assez dépité qu'il alla faire un brin de toilette, quand la porte d'entrée claqua. Pauvre porte. Dursley lui ne s'en souciait guère. Pour tout dire, il était en train d'écumer. De rage. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout ce dit Harry a cet instant, ainsi il opta pour un repli stratégique. Sauf que bien sûr l'oncle baleine l'avait vu s'approcha de lui à grande enjambé avant de le prendre par le col de son t-shirt trop grand pour lui.

« Sal énergumène, engeance parasite ! Je n'aurais jamais du te vivre ici, nous avons été trop bon avec toi et voilà ce que nous avons en retour, ingrat ! »Vociféra t-il en le secouant comme un pommier.

Harry qui ne comprenait rien à la situation eu l'audace de levé la tête pour le fixer. Bien mal lui en pris puisque Vernon lui envoya une violente paire de gifle avant l'envoyer contre le mur. Etourdi, une affreuse douleur lui vrillant les côtes, il se releva tant bien que mal pour voir sa tante passer sa tête au dessus de la rambarde d'escalier.

« Enfin Vernon, pour l'amour du ciel, fait un peu moins de bruit tu vas alerter les voisins. Et que t'es t-il arrive pour que tu sois dans un tel état ? Mon pauvre ! » Minauda de sa voix de crécelle la tante Pétunia. « Toi ! Petit tir au flan ! Vas au moins lui chercher une serviette, il ne faudrait pas qu'il attrape froid !»

« Eh bien il se passe qu'à cause de cette petite peste même pas foutu de faire la différence entre ton sac de linge sale et mon sac de golf !

« Tu n'avais pas tes clubs pour jouer ? Pourtant il me semblait les avoir vus … »

« Puisque je viens de te le dire, là n'est pas le problème ! » Postillonna l'oncle, le visage d'un rouge brique et tapant nerveusement du pied.

« Eh bien quoi ! Explique-toi, enfin. » S'enquit sa femme d'un air quelques peu exaspérée.

« Ce qui se passe ? Ce qui se passe c'est que cet imbécile à mis tout notre linge dans le sac, si bien que quand j'ai retiré mon club, une… ta culotte y pendouillait ! Voilà ce qui se passe ! Et comme cette monstruosité m'a porté la poisse j'ai glissé un bon nombre de fois dans cette ignoble boue puisque mes chaussures étaient couvertes de produit de lessive ! » Vociféra l'homme cachalot.

La tante Pétunia avait blanchit à vue d'œil pendant ce discours et un grand silence se fit dans la parfaite maisonnette. Bien que si on avait tendu un temps soit peu l'oreille, on aurait pu entendre Dudley ricaner face à la situation qu'il avait provoquée. La sœur de Lily se tourna alors vers Harry et d'un ton sec lui ordonna de préparer un bain chaud pour mari avant de déclarer qu'il n'aurait le droit qu'à une biscotte ce soir.

Harry, vaincu, s'exécuta. Quelques minutes plus tard il alla dresser la table avant de vérifier la cuisson de son poisson au four quand Dudley fit son entrée comme un roi. Il ne se gêna pas le moindre du monde de pousser son cousin dont les joues rougies par les coups précédents se colorèrent encore plus sous la colère alors qu'il finissait sa course contre le lavabo où l'eau coulait pour diminuer la chaleur d'un plat, s'éclaboussant.

Le fils lâcha alors un gros rire avant de crier, entre deux esclaffements.

« 'Man ! Y a Harry qui s'amuse à se mettre de l'eau partout alors qu'il devait faire le dîner ! »

« Garçon nettoie ça tout de suite ! » Siffla Vernon revenue de son petit décrassage. « Et apporte le repas on ne te loge pas pour rien ! »

Le survivant alla donc prendre une serpillière et alors qu'il disposait son poisson dans un grand plat, il entendit un bruit étrange provenant du grenier. Les grognements impatients l'obligèrent à mettre ses pensées de côté pour le moment. Il sorti, différents plats à la main et les déposa méticuleusement sur la table bien qu'un faux mouvement fit couler un peu de sauce tomate sur le chemisier blanc cassé de sa tante qui laissa échappé un couinement outré et horrifié. Quand il réalisa son erreur, les couleurs désertèrent le visage d'Harry et il souhaita en cet instant ne jamais avoir existé.

« Mon GARCON ! Ça suffit ! J'ai toléré tous tes écarts jusqu'à présent, et bien c'est terminé ! Une anormalité n'a pas sa place ici ! »Éructa Vernon et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée lui asséna une gifle avant de lui balancer un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui coupa le souffle au survivant.

Celui-ci plié en deux ne senti plus qu'il ne vit une rouée de coup s'abattre sur lui avant que l'homme ne lui dit de filer au grenier, prétextant que le placard était bien trop luxueux pour lui et qu'il n'avait qu'à dormir au grenier et qu'à cette occasion, il pourrait le ranger en même temps. Difficilement, le jeune Harry se releva dans un équilibre précaire avant d'entamer tant bien que mal son ascension vers le grenier.

Arrivé à destination, il souleva la trappe et s'y faufila faisant grincer le bois vieillit et soulevant une épaisse couche de poussière qui lui piqua le nez. L'odeur de renfermé le pris à la gorge. Prenant sur lui, il farfouilla un peu partout avant de se figer, le bruit suspect de tout à l'heure était revenu. Prudemment, Harry écarta les rideaux défraichis pour mieux voir, laissant ainsi passé les rayons de la lune avant de retirer le drap qui recouvrait les coffres. Une malle d'un vert Serpentard un halo blanc nacré l'entourant. Envouté, Harry Potter tendit sa main afin et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Et sa vie bascula.

OoOoO

**-Même moment – Poudlard-**

Pendant ce temps, Albus Dumbledore mangeait ces habituels et connus bonbons au citron, pensant qu'à la fin de l'année, suivant ces complexes calculs la fin approchait et il pourrait enfin achever se qu'il avait préparé. Toujours pour le plus grand des biens. Evidemment. Fumseck sur son perchoir le fixa d'un air réprobateur avant de se rabrouer. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas, heureux que ces plans ce déroulent sans aucune accroche. Bientôt Lord Voldemort et le Survivant ne seraient plus. Renversant sa tête en arrière, il éclata d'un rire qui se voulait maléfique qu'il avait apprit d'un film moldu. Dommage qu'il est choisit celui du Capitaine Crochet.

OoOoO

Blanc. Un monde tout blanc. Comme si l'infirmerie ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il en soit encore entouré. Stupide blanc ne veux-tu pas te coloré un peu ? Serait ce trop te demander d'avoir, pensa t-il, autre chose que cette immondice qui lui piquait les yeux ? Tout à ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas qu'il y avait devant lui ses parents qui semblaient commencer à s'impatienter vu qu'ils l'interpelaient depuis deux bonnes minutes au bout desquels, James, excédé, ne commencer à faire des vocalises. Sursautant, le dernier des Potter se tourna –miracle- enfin vers eux.

« On avait jamais su que tu étais si long à la détente. Commença son James, un sourire amusé plaqué sur les lèvres.

« Comment oses tu dire ça à mon fils, vil manant ? » Riposta Lily.

L'héritier Potter les regarda bouche bée comme un rond de flan. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un monde parallèle. Il n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir sur ce point que James le coupa dans ses réflexions.

« Bref trêve de plaisanterie. Harry, si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour te faire part de la vérité. » Reprit James d'un ton sérieux, son visage se fermant. « Je … Je ne suis pas ton père. »

… Attendez stop on rembobine. « Je ne suis pas ton père » ? Un mauvais remake de Star wars ? C'est quoi tout ce délire, bientôt Voldemort allait arriver en glissant d'un arc-en-ciel pour amener la paix sur Terre ?

« Mon chéri, ce que James veut dire c'est que bien que tu sois mon fils, sois en sûr, celui-ci n'est pas ton géniteur. En fait, pour tout te dire, celui que j'aimais était Severus. »

Bloc de ciment. Dans son ventre. Son corps était devenu lourd et sa gorge se serra. Il ne pipa mot.

« Malheureusement à l'époque, quand j'ai appris qu'il était devenue mangemort et sous les conseils de ce sénile de Dumbledore, nous avons monté cette mascarade James et moi afin de te protéger. Si j'avais su se qui se passerais, jamais je ne me serais détourner de lui. »

Déglutissant lentement, le Survivant lui fit part d'une question qui lui taraudait depuis le début.

« Oh ! Comment sommes-nous arriver ici ? Et bien le coffre est une sorte de pensine amélioré si tu veux et peux prendre différente forme selon le besoin, c'est James qui a fait cette partie là vue qu'il est assez doué en métamorphose. Ce qui est magnifique c'est que tu as devant toi le savant mélange entre le fonctionnement d'une pensine et ce des tableaux ! Ainsi à la différence d'une pensine classique nous sommes des sortes d'hologrammes ayant les souvenirs alimentés de nos vivants et pouvons interagir avec toi pendant une heure à intervalle assez régulier. C'est le travail de toute une vie !» Déclama Lily enjouée. «Je l'ai nommé la Memoract, pas mal hein ? En plus on peut changer de lieux, regarde !»

Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une grande bibliothèque ressemblant étrangement à Poudlard. Potter Junior plus si Potter que ça avait son ventre noué et les poings serrés tellement fort que ces phalanges blanchissaient.

« Et pourquoi avoir attendu que ma vie soit une misère pour revenir ? Pendant que, fière de tes inventions tu restais dans cette Nemo-truc moi je … je… Se brisa la voix d'Harry, ces prunelles vertes, fenêtre ouverte sur son désespoir du moment tandis que ces larmes coulaient. Je vous ai pleuré je vous ai maudit de m'avoir donné cette vie sans vous et tout ce que tu penses en ce moment, c'est à me décrire en long et en large son manuel de fonctionnement ? » Siffla Harry, hargneux.

« Harry … »

« Et pourquoi j'ressemble pas à Snape ? »

Silence pesant. Embarrassé.

« Je suis navré Harry, on était tellement content de te revoir. La Memoract n'avait pas fini de se recharger vu qu'elle était en phase de test et il n'y avait aucun autre moyen pour tout te dire. Pour ce qui est de ton apparence, tu es sous un glamour qui se renouvelle chaque année mais qui s'affaiblie sur le long terme. Ton 16eme anniversaire sera la date butoir, je ne pense pas qu'il tiendra plus longtemps.

Nouveau silence.

« Et … et Snape ? » Dit Harry calmé et se sentant honteux d'avoir craqué sous l'impulsion du moment.

« Ton père recevra un hologramme semblable à celui-ci sous forme de patronus. Expliqua sa mère avec douceur avant de lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux sans pour autant le toucher en réalité avant de reprendre. Nous ne sommes qu'une masse compact de souvenir bourré de sentiment alors nous ne serons capable que de t'encourager, mon fils. Sache que nous sommes fiers de ce que tu es devenu. »

« Ouaip p'tit gars ! Même si je ne suis pas vraiment ton père, je le suis autant que ta mère ! Babilla joyeusement James, les yeux pétillants. »

« Harry. »

Celui-ci releva la tête qu'il avait baissée pour cacher ses larmes.

« La Memoract s'activera après avoir été rechargé chaque mois. Tu pourras dès lors nous parler si tu le souhaites pendant une heure dès que tu voudras. Je sais que c'est peu mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de l'améliorer… Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ton père t'acceptera, je lui parlerais.

Le jeune Snape hocha sèchement la tête avant de ravaler ses sanglots, tout tremblant.

« Je crois pour nous qu'il est temps de se quitter. Nous nous reverrons dans un mois Harry. Souffla affectueusement Lily. Je t'aime, mon enfant. »

« Et ne crois pas que tu es la seule, Lilipounette !» S'exclama un James plein de bonhomie.

« James ! Tu viens de casser toute l'ambiance avec ça ! Sal pet … »

Les hologrammes de James et Lily commencèrent à disparaître. Souriant tristement, Harry du bout des lèvres leur fit un signe de la main avant de brutalement se retrouver dans le grenier. Dans sa main, brillait un pendentif ayant au bout, un petit dragon blanc. Son cœur se réchauffa à cette vision et après avoir passé le collier autours de son cou, il se blotti dans un coins d'un carton avant de s'endormir.

OoOoO

-**Pendant ce temps dans un lieu incartable-**

« Je suis QUOI ?! »

« Severus, fait un peu moins de bruit voyons tu vas réveiller les enfants … »

* * *

Gnn ?

Alors ? Comment c'était ? Je sais pour l'instant c'est plutôt classique, déjà vu, touça touça ... Mais j'peux vous dire qu'après ça va faire des loopings de n'importe quoi -oupas- Parce que j'arrête pas de me représenter cette histoire en rêve donc voilà quoi, ça part n'importe comment à la fin. J'y vais au filling itou donc faut pas m'en vouloir. J'vais quand même couché tout ça sur papier pour pas perdre le fil comme y a écrit dans les tuto *farfouille un peu partout*

Bref J-2 avant Noël; j'ai rien demandé cette année, faut dire que y avait pas grand chose là sur le marché qui me plaisait ! Bref.

Voilà c'ma première histoire que je commence sérieusement -petite larme-; le tintouin habituelle, désolé pour les fautes, désolé pour les caractères p't'ête OCC -jesaispasencore-, désolé pour les phrases à rallonge, désolé pour la longueur.

Bref je vous jure que j'ferais plus long la prochaine fois. Pour la peine gne, une dizaine de page au moins vue le truc qui se prépare, disons que c'était un prologue, d'accord ?

Mon rythme n'est pas encore défini alors je ne peux rien vous promettre, désolé.

Une p'tite review pour la peine ?


	2. Chapter 1 : Prélude des embrouilles

**Yop tout le monde !**

**Disclaimer : **Tout à J.K. Rowling

**Pairing :** [TMV/HP]

J'ai répondu à presque toute vos review je pense -part vérifiée- sinon je crois que les réponses dans ce chapitre °( °ー°)° Bonne lecture !

Brefouille point de blabla voici le premier chapitre -considéré que l'autre était une tentative de prologue-

**Les paroles** entre guillemet

**Les pensées** en _'italique'_

* * *

**-Dans un lieu incartable-**

« Tu ne comprends pas Lily, tu appartiens au passé et je n'ai jamais voulu de ce gosse, il fallait y penser avant ! Il vit très bien chez sa sœur, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller le chercher ! » Grogna Severus, sur les nerfs. « J'ai une famille maintenant, comment penses-tu qu'elle va réagir ? Au cas où tu avais oublié j'ai **certaines obligations **qui font que je ne peux pas le prendre. »

« Roh s'que tu peux être rabats joie quand tu commences à sortir tes longs discours qui n'vont nulle part Snivellus. » Grommela James pas vraiment ravi de la tournure que prenait cette discussion. « Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ? »

Ils se fusillèrent mutuellement du regard. James lâcha un reniflement clairement méprisant avant de se prendre une tape d'une Lily à bout de patience.

« Arrêtez vos imbécilités vous deux. Severus, je crois que tu ne saisis pas. C'est **ton **fils, **tu** vas le chercher et **tu **vas te comporter comme étant son père où je viendrais te hanter jusqu'à la fin de **tes **jours ! J'en viens à invoquer le contrat magique que tu m'as signé en ce 24 octobre 1981 ! » S'écria Lily, agacée.

« Eh ! Comment ça s'fait que je n'étais pas là moi ? J'en étais sûr c'était pour ta sois disant journée shopping ! J'me disais aussi, ce n'était pas normal … »

N'écoutant pas James babiller, Severus se remémora ledit contrat où il avait accepté de protéger Harry Potter dans la mesure du possible, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir pu un jour être assez mièvre et énamouré pour y déposer sa signature.

« Si je me souviens bien, ce dont j'en suis sûr, la close parlait de protection. Je n'ai vu aucune mention indiquant qu'il y aurait un quelconque hébergement de ma part. » Siffla Snape, les yeux plissés, ne voulant pas en démordre.

« C'est vrai. » Lily se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant. « Mais il n'est plus en sécurité chez ma sœur. »

« Baliverne ! Albus s'est lui-même occupé de ce problème ! » Contra Severus de moins en moins enclin à écouter.

« Ecoute Sevy, tu vas là-bas, tu le choppe, tu rentres et tu lui donnes une chambre ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça. » Intervient James, exaspéré par son entêtement. « Tu agis comme un parfais gryffondor au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

« Je suis QUOI ? » Snape s'étouffa d'indignation, son ego en prenant un sacré coup.

« Severus, fait un peu moins de bruit voyons tu vas réveiller les enfants… » S'éleva une voix féminine qui fit sursauter les trois protagonistes.

Jugeant que la discussion avait assez durée et ne voulant plus se prendre la tête pour se qu'il pensait être des broutilles, le maitre de potion acquiesça sèchement de la tête montrant ainsi qu'il allait les exaucés bien qu'à contre cœur avant de sortir de la pièce à la recherche de celle qu'il considérait désormais comme la femme de sa vie Aleena Rosanna Snape. Il l'avait rencontré deux ans après la chute du Lord, lors d'une conférence – vous vous en serez douté, de potion- ; étant tout deux des potionnistes accomplis, le courant passa rapidement : leur passion commune les rapprochant, de connaissances, ils en étaient arrivés à être de plus en plus intime. Quelques années plus tard, ils se marièrent en toute discrétion.

Aleena Snape qui pouvait être décrite comme une beauté naturelle avec ses yeux d'un marron clair chaleureux et ses longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés, la plupart du temps emprisonné par un impeccable chignon. D'une taille et corpulence moyenne, elle avait un visage fin et aristocratique dut à son statue de Sang-Pur et un goût prononcé pour les robes vertes et bleu sombres, trouvant que le noir de son mari était bien trop lugubre bien qu'Aleena trouvait que cela accentuait le côté mystérieux et dangereux qu'il voulait se donner. Auparavant, elle s'était mariée à Erich Langley, un sang mêlé qui avait péri lorsque, voulant faire plaisir à sa femme pour son anniversaire, il était stupidement allé à la cueillette des ingrédients rares, trop confiant et c'était fait dévorer par ceux-ci.

Sylvester fut le résultat de cette courte union et naquit lors d'une froide journée le 4 novembre 1978. Il avait hérité des traits fin de sa mère ainsi que de son talent puisqu'il était tout aussi brillant en potion et adopta rapidement le fait que Severus soit son père. Pour se qui est de son physique, il avait reçu les yeux vers d'eau et des cheveux bruns de son père biologique et était maintenant à 17 ans, plutôt bien bâti.

Aleena se trouvait dans ce qu'ils appelaient communément dans le salon de l'hydre de part l'immense bibliothèque fait de bois de serpent ainsi que part ces fauteuils verts sombres de Damas où était finement brodés de multiples reptile. Des petites tables rondes sculptées dans l'Amboine étaient disséminées un peu partout dans la pièce où trônait des chandeliers en argents recourbés aux extrémités.

En entendant son mari entré d'un air furibond faisant voler de manière exagéré sa robe, elle marqua la page de son livre avant de lever les yeux vers lui, prête à entendre l'objet de sa fureur. Après que Severus es fini de lui faire part des derniers évènements, celle-ci fut outré du comportement de cette femme – même décédée- qu'elle ne connaissait que de nom, non contente de les voir s'inviter chez eux en pleine nuit et déclenchant un tel grabuge pour leur mettre le Survivant sur le dos, qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier vu le nombre de fois où Severus s'en es plaint.

« Bien, Severus, maintenant tu te calmes et tu respires. Shirley vient à peine de se coucher et tu sais que ce n'est pas gagner d'avance à chaque fois. » Soupira dramatiquement la jeune femme une main sur le front. Cela eut le mérite de dérider un peu le professeur Snape, un mince sourire se formant lentement sur ces lèvres pincées à l'énoncé de sa fille.

Shirley était la petite dernière de la famille Snape et avait eu 9 ans le 23 mars dernier. Décidant qu'elle était assez grande pour dormir à 23h, la petite fille utilisait tous les moyens – qu'un Serpentard se permettait bien sûr- pour parvenir à ses fins ce qui au début amusait Severus ne fut, à la longue, plus aussi bien accueillit par ce dernier, bien qu'il était fier que sa fille avait plusieurs traits de caractère de sa maison. Celle-ci était le portrait craché de sa mère bien qu'elle est eue les beaux yeux noirs d'obsidienne de son « Papa Potion » comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler.

« Vue que je n'ai plus mon mot à dire sur cette histoire, j'irais chercher ce foutu gryffondor qui va nous pourrir la vie dans deux jours.» Grommela doucement la terreur des cachots. « Après tout, ils ne m'ont pas imposé la date donc plus tard sera le mieux »

La belle blonde montra son accord d'un hochement de tête, n'ayant rien à ajouter et ils allèrent se coucher. Il était minuit moins le quart. Et Shirley ne dormait pas.

OoOoO

**- 4 Privey Drive- 2 jours plus tard – 8 : 00**

Severus Snape était un homme de parole et comme convenu, il se rendit dans le monde moldu pour récupérer ce … _Fils_. Un frisson le traversa à sa simple pensée. Décidant d'en finir au plus vite, il accéléra le pas vers le lieu de résidence actuel du Sauveur du monde sorcier en reniflant de mépris devant les maisons identiques avant de vivement appuyer sur la sonnette.

Une tête de cheval mal réveillée empli de bigoudis apparu dans l'encadrement de la porteet dévisagea l'importun sans trop comprendre.

« Pétunia, tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi longue à la détente à se que je constate. Si tu pouvais maintenant aller chercher Sieur Potter **(1) **que je m'en aille, pour ta gouverne je n'ai pas que ça à faire d'attendre sur le perron de ta … _demeure. _» Envoya aussi sarcastiquement que possible le potionniste.

Le sang de la maitresse de maison ne fit qu'un tour et, mécontente de voir l'ancien ami d'enfance de Lily devant chez elle, Pétunia lui claqua la porte au nez en bonne et due forme avant de se mettre à crier de sa voix quelque peu perché après Harry, lui disant d'aller faire ses affaires puisqu'une énième anormalité était arrivé pour le prendre.

La terreur des cachots patientait dehors en fulminant sur le manque de savoir vivre des moldus quand il entendit un troupeau d'hippogriffe descendre se qu'il pensait être les escaliers et la chauve-souris eu à peine le temps de se faire un pas de côté avant qu'un Harry Potter tout débraillé jaillit de la porte qui était jusqu'à il y a quelques secondes, close la valise sur ses talons.

Un grand silence se fit avant que Pétunia ne claqua la porte pour la deuxième fois de cette étrange journée en murmurant un « bon débarra » bien senti. Severus fixa dédaigneusement son désormais _fils _–frissonnement- avant de grogner qu'il instaurerait certaines règles pour le bien de sa tranquillité. Il tendit son bras à un élu mortifié et penaud qui le saisit après s'être tant bien que mal relevé. Puis ils transplanèrent.

OoOoO

**- De retour dans le lieu incartable- **

Ils arrivèrent devant deux grandes grilles de fer à la courbe artistique où Severus déposa une goutte de son sang sur une des arabesques de celle-ci. Elles brillèrent légèrement avant de s'effacer. Harry se laissa entrainer, ahuri derrière un Snape fière de son effet. Ils déambulèrent dans une grande allée entouré de verdure pavé en ce se qui semblait être de l'Aventurine et finirent par arriver devant un grand manoir qui dominait la broussaille environnante. Avant d'entrée, le patriarche fit volte face et toisa son invité en faisant une moue dubitative.

Il n'avait pas vu, trop pris par le temps, comment était habillé sa désormais progéniture et il remarqua avec dédain qu'encore une fois, Harry Plus si Potter que ça s'était habillé comme un petit rebelle teigneux qu'il était. Le sal marmot avait un grand T-shirt élimé qui avait peut être été blanc dans un passé lointain et tirait désormais vers un gris jaunâtre couvert de tâche qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Le pantalon ample trainassait sur ses hanches et on aurait dit que le bas se serait fait dévoré par les mites. Les chaussures n'étaient pas mieux, trouées au possible, pour aérer les pieds les pieds s'en doute. Snape haussa les épaules, ce n'est pas avec un tel accoutrement que le Survivant allait gagner des points auprès de sa famille. A cette idée, il s'en réjoui et se mit en tête de lui inculper un minimum de savoir vivre qu'il devrait avoir pour ne pas faire honte à son nom.

Ouvrant la porte doucement, Severus fit entré l'autre foutu gosse avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Celui-ci le suivit sans un mot et ils s'engagèrent dans un dédale de pièce dans le plus grand des silences qu'Harry ne chercha même pas à comprendre. Arrivé à ce qui semblait être la pièce où il séjournerait, il faillit rentrer dans les robes du son _père_ – un frisson lui prit lui aussi- mais se rattrapa in extremis, se rétablissant plus ou moins gauchement. Severus le regarda faire, un air de profond ennuie barrant son visage.

« Je te laisse déposer tes affaires. Je t'attends à 8h30 dans la grande salle. Tout ce que tu as à savoir jusqu'à là est dedans. » Sur ces dernier mot, il tourna les talons faisant claquer et virevolter sa robe.

Harry laissé seul entrouvrit la porte qui menait à sa nouvelle chambre. Ce n'était pas la plus belle des chambres, il s'en serait douter mais elle était confortable, d'un jolie couleur beige et le sol était de la moquette d'un marron chaudron. Il y avait un lit à une place recouvert d'une literie blanche ainsi q' une commode et une armoire en bois vieillit à gauche de l'entrée. Un grand bureau d'un brun mordoré se trouvait sous la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur le par cet il remarqua une salle de bain annexe. Un post-it jaune avait été collé sur la petite table de nuit. Dessus, il y put lire :

_« Elfe: Xili. Heure commune : 8h30 – 12h – 19h30. Pas de retard. »_

Le désormais Snape regarda le petit bout de papier, pensant que Snape aurait pu le lui dire de vive voix et le froissa avant de le jeter dans la corbeille sous le bureau. Il ouvrit sa malle et sa valise avant de commencer méthodiquement à ranger ses vêtements. Après avoir fini, il appela l'elfe qui se montra bien serviable et qui lui l'accompagna jusqu'à ladite salle avant de disparaitre.

Inspiration. Expiration. Il toqua à la porte.

OoOoO

Quand il entra dans la salle, 3 paires d'yeux le fixèrent intensément alors que la 4eme continuait de lire tranquillement son journal. L'examen dura quelques secondes et se termina quand la petite blonde parla :

« Dit papa, c'est lui le 'foutu gryffondor qui va nous pourrir la vie' ? Pourquoi il est habillé comme un sac ? » Le père releva alors les yeux de son journal perplexe, se demandant comment sa fille a bien pu avoir accès à cette conversation avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait du se réveiller suite à son coup d'éclat. Sal petite enfant insomniaque.

« J'avoue Papa, où est ce que tu es allé le chercher ? A la déchèterie ? » Ricana un grand brun à la droite de l'enfant.

« Les enfants voyons ce n'est pas polie ! » S'exclama la matriarche bien que son léger sourire atténuait ses propos avant de fixer le Survivant avec désapprobation. « Même si c'est vrai que tu es loin d'être présentable.»

A ses mots, Harry souhaita ardemment être six pieds sous terre pour s'y cacher, rougissant horriblement. Il savait bien que ses vêtements n'étaient pas convenables mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer. Décidant de prendre part à la conversation, Snape replia son journal et braqua ses orbes d'obsidienne sur le fils de Lily.

« Et bien, où est donc passé votre éloquence ? Auriez-vous perdu votre langue lors de votre installation ? C'est vrai que la chambre ne doit pas être à la convenance de votre petite personne ! »

« Papa, c'est qui ? »

« Shirley, tu as devant toi, le survivant dans toute sa splendeur » déclara pompeusement le grand frère.

« Mais pourquoi il est là, Sylv'? »

« Faut l'demander au Papa vue que c'est lui qui la ramener, j'en sais rien moi. »

La petite famille se tourna vers la terreur des cachots de Poudlard qui se racla la gorge.

« Et bien c'est mon _fils._ » Cracha t-il, le simple fait de l'énoncer lui brulait la langue.

Whut ?

« Mais … Quand est-ce que t'as pu tromper maman ? J't'ai surveillé pourtant. » S'étonna Sylvester.

« Gamin, je n'ai pas trompé ta mère, c'est juste qu'avant que Tu-sais-qui ne disparaisse, j'étais avec Lily Evans.» Répondit Severus en fronçant ces sourcils à la révélation de celui qui se considérait comme son fils. « Tu me … Surveillais ? »

Le brun se rembrunit légèrement. « Bah, fallait bien que j'enquête un peu sur toi, à l'époque je ne pouvais pas laisser maman se marier avec un … 'Fin tu vois quoi. Mais j'le fait plus maintenant, tu sais j'ai passé l'âge ! »

De son côté, Harry refaisait le ménage sur ses repères puisqu'il a été quelque peu mis de côté. Donc. Snape avait une femme. Ok. Et il avait des enfants. Ok. Dont l'un semblait issu d'un premier mariage. Ok. Mais dans quel monde était-il tombé ? Le pompon étant qu'ils le méprisaient alors qu'il n'avait encore rien dit, un comble.

Snape regarda Sylvester, un air indéchiffrable plaqué sur ces traits avant de reprendre :

« Passons, voilà mon _fils_ Harry, crachouilla tant bien que mal le potionniste, il résidera ici jusqu'à la fin de ses courtes vacances. » Se tournant vers le principal concerné, il entreprit de lui dicter une ligne de conduite à tenir. « Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore est au courant de tout cette affaire mais tenons cette histoire de lien familial secret jusqu'aux vacances d'été, nous improviserons par la suite. Comme si n'avais pas assez de problème en se moment. » Ajouta t-il pour lui-même. « Tu seras nourris et loger ici mais il y a évidemment des règles à respecter et connaissant votre … goût à les enfreindre je vous promets de trouver des punitions adaptés à cela. »

Voyant qu'il avait capté son attention, il continua :

« Tu ne descendras pas les escaliers comme ce que tu m'as fait chez ces moldus. »

« Mais … » Ce n'est pas moi ! Aurait-il voulu dire. Après tout c'était Dudley qui l'avait poussé du haut des escaliers, il avait de la chance de s'en être sorti indemne. Mais Severus ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Peut être le tolèrent-ils mais cela ne s'applique pas sous mon toit.» Les trois occupants de la pièce s'échangèrent des regards amusés. « Tu connais l'heure des repas, libre à toi de venir manger avec nous ou pas_. -Après tout tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici- _ Tu ne sors qu'avec ma permission ou celle d'Aleena_, _tu rangeras ta chambre, Xili à d'autre chose à faire que passer le ménage dans ta chambre. Tu ne fais pas de caprice, respecte les gens de cette maison qui ne sont pas à ton service et ne touche à rien qui ne t'appartient pas. La bibliothèque t'est ouverte même si je ne pense pas que tu y ailles souvent. Sur ce, soit tu viens t'asseoir, soit tu t'en vas. »

Bouillonnant de rage, ça, Harry l'était et c'était encore un bien faible mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. De la honte, de l'embarras et, identifia t-il avec stupeur, de la tristesse que même son propre père ne l'acceptait pas. Lily avait menti, il n'aurait jamais la vie qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé, recroquevillé dans le noir de son placard.

Tel un automate, il prit une chaise puis s'assit en essayant de se faire le plus petit que possible.

« Tsss. Tu ne sais même pas te tenir à table. Le dos droit par Merlin ! » Claqua sèchement la voix grave de Severus.

Obéissant, Harry se tendit tel un ressort, le visage baissé. Xili qui était en train de lui servir une assiette fut surprise par cette action et la nourriture et vaisselle fini sa course au sol. Un silence s'en suivit alors que le Survivant se tournait vers la créature qui avait ouvert ses grands yeux de crainte. Contre toute attente il se baissa, essuya la tête de Xili avec un mouchoir propre qui trainait dans sa poche, et commença à ramasser les débris de verre.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir où se trouve la cuisine, s'il te plait Xili ? » Demanda doucement Harry.

L'elfe couina ce qui semblait être une réponse affirmative puis l'entraina vers la pièce adjacente avant de l'ensevelir sous une montagne de parole.

« Monsieur Maitre Harry Snape ne doit pas ramasser ce qui est tombé ! C'est à Xili de le faire ! Pas Maitre Harry Monsieur ! Est-ce que … »

« Harry, juste Harry pas besoin de tout ces titres » Coupa le Snape Junior en rigolant.

« Oui Maitre Harry ! » s'enthousiasma l'elfe. « Mais … Vous vous êtes coupés ! » Piailla t- elle.

Le survivant soupira, l'elfe était tout comme Dobby. Il la rassura en lui disant qu'il se soignerait plus tard et qu'en attendant mieux il valait mieux s'occuper de la tâche sur le tapis. Armé de sopalin et de produits désinfectants pour l'un et d'un balai ainsi que d'une porte poussière pour l'autre, les deux compères s'afférèrent tandis que les autres les regardèrent faire, ahuris.

Le nettoyage fini, Harry alla ranger les produits ménages dans la réserve appropriée puis demanda au Professeur de Potion s'il pouvait prendre congé.

« Mais tu n'as pas mangé ! » S'exclama Aleena, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment le garçon qu'elle privait les gens, tout particulièrement les enfants, de nourriture. « Et par la barbe de Merlin pourquoi as-tu ce torchon autours de ta main ? »

Conscient d'être le centre des attentions du moment, Celui-qui-a-Survécu se gratta la tête, et lui répondit, embarrassé, qu'il s'était coupé avec les éclats de verre et qu'il ne voulait pas tacher la carpette d'où le torchon.

« Tu n'es pas très dégourdi mon garçon, cela va s'infecter » Dit-elle, perplexe puis se leva. « Je reviens » Indiqua Aleena à l'adresse des occupants et en faisant signe à Harry de la suivre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand placard rempli de potion qui ferait concurrence à celle de Pomfresh et la jeune femme l'ouvrit avant de prendre un petit pot au couvercle jaune. Elle le dévissa et s'appliqua à bien étaler le baume curatif sur les mains d'un élu ému par cette prévenance, même si il avait la rancune tenace sur la façon dont on l'avait traité, le fait que cette inconnue s'occupe de lui comme s'il était son enfant le fit chaud au cœur. Après avoir fini, elle l'autorisa à vaquer à ses occupations avant de retourner dans la salle à manger, pensive.

OoOoO

Harry s'était changé après avoir fait un saut sous la douche pour faire un rapide check-up de ses bleus et était maintenant vêtu d'une chemise couleur soie de Calcutta au reflet ocre et d'un jean noir simple. Il était étendu sur son lit quand on toqua à la porte. Pas vraiment heureux d'être dérangé, il émit à ce qui ressemblait être une invitation à entrée avant de s'épousseter et se fit une rotation **(2)** pour accueillir l'importun.

« Eh toi ! T'es Harry Potter pas si Potter puisque t'es Snape c'est ça ? » Babilla à une vitesse effarante la gamine. « Tu sais quoi ? Papa, il n'est pas super content que tu sois là et mon frère, il a dit que t'étais un guignol. Et moi, je pense qu'ils ont raison alors c'est pas contre toi mais si quand même. Tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime pas. »

Décontenancé et médusé par le débit de parole de la fillette, Harry le regarda avec des yeux de strangulos frits. Pas dégonflée pour deux morilles, Shirley lui fit une grimace avant de s'enfuir en claquant la porte.

'_Super.' _Pensa avec dérision le sorcier en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. '_Toute cette famille semble ne pas me voir en peinture alors que je ne l'ai est quasiment jamais rencontrer durant toute ma courte vie. L'année va être dur … Et dire que ce n'est que le matin. Dommage qu'Edwige avait du rester à Poudlard.'_

Snape junior laissa ses pensées dérivés avant de se rependre, il étant un gryffondor que Diable et il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, après tout, Snape n'était pas une brute comme Vernon. Il allait essayer de s'intégrer à cette famille du mieux qu'il pouvait, après tout, on n'a rien sans rien. Décidant qu'il n'allait pas gâcher sa journée à se morfondre, parti en quête de la bibliothèque. Après avoir cherché sans succès pendant une vingtaine de minute, il se décida à appeler la petite elfe de maison à son secours. Force est de constaté qu'il n'était pas très doué en exploration, la bibliothèque étant juste un étage en dessous de sa chambre.

Arrivant sur les lieux, il remercia Xili et se mit en quête d'un livre intéressant. Au bout d'un moment, il en piocha une dizaine au hasard avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, notant bien le chemin à suivre pour y revenir.

S'allongeant pour la deuxième fois de la journée, l'élu ouvra le premier ouvrage de la pile qui avait l'air bien épais. Potions. Ouvrant le second de la pile. Potions.

'_Même les livres se sont ligués contre moi ? Bon bah tant que j'y suis, pourquoi ne pas essayer.'_ Harry s'y plongea et n'émergea de sa lecture qu'à 14h, son ventre criant famine. Voyant qu'il avait dépassé depuis bien longtemps l'heure du déjeuner, il descendit à la cuisine demander deux sandwiches avant de continuer, en réservant un pour son repas.

Vers 19h, il avait noté tout se qu'il avait trouvé d'intéressant dans le journal de potion qui leur servait de cours qui en fut tout de suite bien plus rempli, même s'il prenait toujours soin à suivre les leçons, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Harry avait arrêté de faire des efforts dans cette matière en voyant ces potions mal noté à cause de cette foutu fouine. Il s'endormit tard ce soir là.

OoOoO

**-Le lendemain matin-**

« YARK ! »

Mais … Mais qu'est ce qui se passait encore ?

* * *

**(1) Severus n'allait quand même pas dire Snape alors qu'il pouvait être sur écoute (sait-on jamais), on ne se refait pas espion !**

**(2) Rotation suivant x dans le repère x,y,z -bonjours ma première année de SI mécanique - nohoho **

Bon voilà -se tortille- j'ai fait le double du prologue, mais il y a essentiellement de la description - j'adore les descriptions pour tout dire- et pas beaucoup d'action -y en aura un peu plus dans le second chapitre-

Merci pour les review ça m'a super fait plaisir ヽ(≧▽≦)ノ

J'essayerais de poster rapidement mais pas sûre que j'y arrive.

Un p'tit review s'vious plait :3 ?

Salut et bonne année, bonne santé etouça !


End file.
